As to flat-screen televisions in these years, a narrow-frame model is becoming a mainstream, and this tendency is particularly strong among high-grade ones. Therefore, a structure in which functional parts are able to be arranged without widening a frame of a front cabinet has been desired.
One of the functional parts to be considered as such a structure is a speaker (speaker unit). As a structure of attachment of a speaker, various technologies have been proposed. For example, a flat-screen display device to audibly improve sound quality of a speaker in a low-cost structure has been proposed (for example, refer to PATENT LITERATURE 1).
Specifically, in the flat-screen display device, a liquid crystal module is fixed on a stand and a pair of speakers are arranged downward in a lower portion in a cabinet covering the liquid crystal module. Moreover, a stand cover of the stand is configured by a wide-plate-shaped base portion and an erected portion which is formed integrally so as to project on the base portion. Then, a front surface of the erected portion is set as a reflective surface which is inclined backward at a predetermined upward angle α to face the speaker, and the reflective surface is set to reflect a tone sounded from the speaker forward.